It is important to keep the teeth of infants and young children cleaned, and free of infection, yet this has recently become more challenging. One continuing problem is an infection known by several names, including “Baby Bottle Caries.” Baby bottle caries, early childhood caries and bottle rot. It is a disease derived from a bacterial infection that results in decay in the teeth of infants and younger children. Baby bottle caries has greatly increased in the US to an epidemic level. In some populations and areas of the country, particularly in rural and minority populations, as many as 70% of children are infected.
In addition to infections, cavities, because of the greater availability of foods containing processed sugars, are much more prevalent. Cavities, if left untreated, can lead to infection and rot, and possible loss, of individual teeth and even parts of the gums underlying them.
The incidence of problems such as cavities, baby bottle caries and other dental issues can be greatly reduced by regular teeth cleaning and removal of the bacteria. In addition, it is generally important, for good dental hygiene, that infant teeth be periodically cleaned.
However, obtaining regular cleanings can be difficult. Many do not have the funds, or ability to schedule cleanings for their infant or young child, and often, even regular dental care and visits go neglected until there is an unavoidable problem or great pain. Furthermore, getting infants and young children to keep from moving around while having their teeth cleaned can add a layer of difficulty to the cleanings themselves. Some infants and children can have such a hard time staying still, doe to anxiety or excess energy, that cleaning their teeth without anesthesia can be nearly or completely impossible.
Therefore, there is a need for an orally hygienic product to help infants keep their teeth clean while keeping them calm.